


鸡蛋黄鸭蛋青 HenApple Kise And Duck Egg Aomine

by Tearing_Ryota



Series: 青黄点文系列 [4]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball, 黑子的篮球
Genre: M/M, 业余游泳教练峰（30岁）×学生模特濑（18岁）, 青峰足控
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-09
Updated: 2015-08-09
Packaged: 2018-04-13 17:38:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4531020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tearing_Ryota/pseuds/Tearing_Ryota





	鸡蛋黄鸭蛋青 HenApple Kise And Duck Egg Aomine

【青黄】鸡蛋黄鸭蛋青 HenApple Kise And Duck Egg Aomine

〔上〕

骄傲的小模特在海滨浴场被同班同学灰崎祥吾狠狠地嘲笑了一番，“啊哈哈哈，我说黄濑你怎么一到游泳课就肚子疼腿抽筋的，原来白马王子竟然是个旱鸭子！”

小模特嘟着嘴心里不服气却没法用犀利的语言顶回去，虽然是个拥有“copy”技能的天才少年，可在学习游泳上这个技能明显是失效了。黄濑套着小黄鸭游泳圈用力蹬腿扑腾水想要尽快远离灰毛同学，可游泳圈完全不给面子只在原地打转。

这一切屈辱的根源都要归咎到二姐头上！恰逢黄濑放暑假，黄濑的二姐提议去海滨浴场玩。一听到要去游泳黄濑立马呈拨浪鼓状摇头，要知道他可是个小有名气的模特，若是恰巧被粉丝碰到发现自己套着游泳圈在海上游泳，那他好不容易树立起伟岸的形象就会被毁掉！可现实往往与理想相差甚远，霸道的二姐完全无视掉黄濑撒娇式的拒绝，第二天一大早就扯着黄濑的耳朵把他带到了海滨浴场。

结果呢？二姐把小黄鸭游泳圈丢给黄濑后就牵着她男友的手去约会了，扔下黄濑一个人后消失的无影无踪。黄濑赌气似的把小黄鸭游泳圈丢到了碧色的海水里，身为模特他十分重视肌肤护理，所以虽然是来游泳黄濑却也穿了一身长袖长裤的连体游泳衣，脸上戴着脸基尼。

黄濑想不通灰崎是怎么认出他的，明明只露出了眼睛、鼻子和嘴，俨然一副抢银行的行头。

“祥吾君，”黄濑一本正经地看着灰崎，拿出了一副谈判专家的做派，“我希望你不要到处宣章这件事，你提出什么条件我都答应你。”

灰崎像一条灵活的鱼似的在黄濑身边游来游去根本就是故意在黄濑面前显摆他会游泳，他一头潜入水里在水下挠黄濑脚心。黄濑痒得受不了了便不停地蹬腿反抗。结果不经意间踢到灰崎的脑袋了，灰崎赶紧翻了个身浮出水面一边揉脑袋一边大口呼吸空气，他像是发现新大陆了一样眼睛里冒光，“凉太，以前怎么没发现呢，你的腿型可真是太漂亮了！”

“那是当然！”黄濑闻言挺直了腰板，虽然在水里灰崎并不能看出来。小模特对自己的身材那可是百分之百的自信，一听到灰崎夸他黄濑更是像只公孔雀似的抖了抖漂亮的尾巴，“我可是女孩子心目中无比完美的白马王子！”

灰崎在心里琢磨着一个阴谋，他的小叔青峰大辉是个十足的足控，对漂亮的大长腿已经痴迷到无可自拔的程度了。灰崎心想，他完全可以利用黄濑作筹码跟小叔交换他书架上那些大胸美女的写真集啊！

灰崎越想越乐呵，他拉住黄濑的手笑得十分狡诈，“凉太，我认识一个超级厉害的游泳教练，你跟他学我保证你不出一周就能学会游泳！”

“诶？”黄濑挂在游泳圈上任由海浪左右他的位置，他想让灰崎继续“黄濑凉太的腿怎么那么漂亮”这的话题，而不是“黄濑凉太是个旱鸭子”。不过现在灰崎对于他来说就是天，若是惹得灰崎不高兴了，黄濑敢打保票，等再回学校后整个海常高中没有人会不知道“黄濑凉太是个旱鸭子”这件事了。黄濑不想学游泳，尤其是在那种游客众多的游泳馆里学，他随口扯了个谎道，“虽然我很想学游泳，可是最近忙着拍摄都没时间……”

“这样啊，那就算了吧。”

黄濑瞪大了眼睛看着灰崎，灰崎竟然没拿这件事威胁他？真是奇了怪了。

“哦，对了，凉太，”灰崎见黄濑一脸“他是不是忘吃药了”的表情突然补充道，“我会在朋友圈发你套着游泳圈的照片，你又好火了。”

我就知道……

“好啦，祥吾君，我答应你去学游泳。”黄濑对着灰崎后背挥着拳头，虽然这么做有点怂但是的确解气。

第二天黄濑兴致缺缺地同灰崎来到了游泳馆，在灰崎的威胁下换上了藏青色的泳裤。也不知道灰崎是什么毛病，说什么必须穿藏青色的泳裤才行，说这是向教练示好。黄濑心里念叨着，灰崎老佛爷啊，您什么时候能放我回家啊，我对游泳真的是无感啊……

他们进馆时正好赶上了深水泳道在进行业余自由泳比赛，只见一个身材超好的黑皮男人遥遥领先，他的泳姿透露着说不出的霸气和武威感，甩了其他人两个多身位。

“祥吾君，你快看，那个黑皮好厉害！”黄濑激动地拽着灰崎道，他这是第一次佩服一个会游泳的人，那男人腿和手臂似乎充满了力量，整个人像是有马达推动一般极速前进。

“那个就是我叔。”灰崎洋洋得意地领着黄濑走到浴池扶梯口等青峰凯旋而归。

青峰到达终点后一脸无聊地往扶梯口游，期间还干扰到了泳道里还未达到终点的参赛者，完全无视了身后失败者骂骂咧咧的声音，青峰爬上扶梯，两条拥有完美比例的大白腿映入了他的眼帘。

青峰嗓子有点发干，对于漂亮的腿他从来不知道“把持”是什么鬼。青峰凭借双臂的力量一步就跨到了平台上，为了给这个拥有漂亮的长腿的美女一个帅气逼人的印象他可不惜耗费自己的体力。

“叔，他就是我的同学黄濑凉太。”灰崎拉着黄濑走到青峰面前向青峰介绍黄濑。

黄濑不知道自己是怎么了，他觉得自己在这个黑皮面前很不自然，从心底里对这个黑皮冒出了无限憧憬。

“啧啧，这不是黄濑吗？你是模特吧，我在杂志上见过你。”青峰把打量的目光转移到黄濑的身上，他侄子灰崎说要拿一个美腿模特来换他手里崛北麻衣所有写真集，青峰没想到灰崎说的那个模特竟然是黄濑凉太。他早就关注了这个只有十八岁却红得发紫的金发模特，不单单是因为他那媚人的长相，青峰最爱他的地方是他那两条比女人还美的大长腿。

“你……你好，我叫黄濑凉太。”黄濑心里十分忐忑紧张，平时不论什么场合都能泰然处之的心理素质瞬间消失得无影无踪。对于自己莫名其妙地憧憬起一个陌生人黄濑感到很意外，大概是这个人在他不擅长的领域竟然能做到如此傲视群雄让他大吃一惊的缘故。反正看完黑皮的比赛后黄濑脑袋里就一直在单曲循环一句话——这个人简直帅到爆！

“你在紧张？”青峰看着一直低着头不敢和他对视的小模特起了挑逗的心思，黄濑还在生长期，个子大概一米八左右。因为模特这个特殊身份需要保持体重，所以黄濑看起来十分纤细，在一米九二浑身肌肉的青峰面前到显得有些娇小可人了。

“喂，小叔，我这可把人都给你带来了，你这什么时候调戏都成。”灰崎知道青峰对黄濑十分满意，从他脸上那副故意耍酷装帅的模样就能看出来。既然已经把口味极刁钻的青峰喂饱了，灰崎就不得不跟他小叔要劳务报酬了。“杂志你看看什么时候给我？”

“我还能坑你这个小鬼不成？”青峰走到VIP休息区从皮夹子里拿出了一串钥匙丢给灰崎，“车钥匙、别墅钥匙都在这上，一会儿取完杂志把钥匙给我送回来。”

“得令～”灰崎拿到钥匙撒腿就跑，留给黄濑一个兴高采烈的背影。

灰崎一边跑一边在心里念叨着自己是有苦衷的，若不是一本崛北麻衣的写真集超贵不说还要用身份证核查身份满十八岁才能买，我一定不会出卖好兄弟！灰崎比黄濑小一年，所以还是未成年的灰崎苦逼地看着自己身边的兄弟拿着R18小说本在他面前显摆他就气不顺。这下可好了，他要拿着小叔典藏的写真集眼气死室友，马上要扬眉吐气了！

其实把黄濑坑给青峰灰崎良心上并没有十分不安，要知道他小叔虽然是个三十岁的老男人可男人缘女人缘都超好，在什么圈里都是最抢手的那个。相貌英俊潇洒不说，身材好又是有钱人，虽然色了点，却只限于摸腿的程度。黄濑一个大老爷们被男人摸摸腿什么的也没什么好担心的吧？灰崎越想负罪感越轻，最后竟然觉得黄濑应该感谢自己给他找了这么个完美的男人做老师。

灰崎跑掉之后黄濑更紧张了，和黑皮独处让黄濑感觉他的心脏都快跳出来了。

“我是青峰大辉，你以后就叫我‘哥’。”青峰躺在VIP休息区椅子上仰视脸色通红的黄濑，也不知道面前这个漂亮的小鬼脸红个什么劲。难道是对自己一见钟情了？这听起来也太可笑了吧，明明就是个十八岁的小鬼，就算是足控如自己也根本没办法认真把他当做爱人看待吧。

黄濑站在青峰身旁有点不知所措，被青峰仰视着，他脸上的所有表情青峰全能看到，这可不是好事。黄濑不想被青峰察觉到自己因为他脸红心跳的像个花痴少女。黄濑轻微地做了个深呼吸，他想要自己冷静下来。

“刚刚灰崎是叫小青峰你‘小叔’吧？”黄濑面带微笑，琥珀色的眸子终于有勇气不再躲闪地对上青峰那老谋深算的藏青色眸子，“所以我叫小青峰‘哥’有点不合适吧？”

青峰瞬间觉得心里堵的慌，这黄毛小子仗着有一双美腿自己不会揍他就明目张胆地说自己老不愿意叫自己“哥”？话说“小青峰”这个什么鬼称呼？

“除了‘小青峰’随你叫。”青峰按耐住内心的火气皱着眉头冷冷道，“你这个小鬼的性格似乎没有长相那么让人心情愉悦。”

“那我叫你‘青峰大叔’好了。”黄濑不知道自己说了冒犯青峰的话，面前的黑皮脸上有些胡子茬，看上去很像拖拉的大叔，所以黄濑把心里想的说出了口。

为了能摸到那对漂亮的大长腿，我忍……

“这里是VIP休息区，没有VIP会员卡的人不能随便坐这椅子。”青峰随口扯了个谎，骗小屁孩什么的完全没有负罪感。他拍了拍自己的腿，开口道，“你过来坐到我腿上，我给你抹点精油。”

“为什么要摸精油啊，青峰大叔？”黄濑走过去也没含糊，一屁股就坐在了青峰腿上。

黄濑这“青峰大叔”给青峰叫得心里一疙瘩，感觉自己瞬间老了十几岁似的。不过为了这腿，青峰甘愿做忍者神龟，谁叫他是足控了！

“抹上下水游得快。”青峰随口扯了个谎，他还能说我就是为了摸你的腿不成？真是笑话一样。

“哦哦，对哈，减小阻力。”黄濑琢磨了一下觉得在理，他转身面对着青峰跨坐在青峰大腿上，“青峰大叔好聪明！”

青峰把精油倒到黄濑两条腿的大腿根，然后伸手在那两条既白皙手感又超好的大腿上摩挲起来。

可别说，这腿比青峰摸过的所有腿都带劲，摸得他都有性冲动了。不过对着个孩子青峰并不觉得自己有干一场的兴致，他和黄濑差了一旬，若是真干点什么，他会被当成是有恋童癖的变态吧？

“青峰大叔，你干嘛一直抹大腿根这里啊？”黄濑见青峰的手只在自己大腿根这徘徊有点纳闷，难道是这里的阻力比较大要多抹点？

“哪有那么多为什么？”青峰不耐烦地瞪了黄濑一眼，他刚刚沉浸在黄濑大腿给他带来的快感中无法自拔，结果黄濑的声音活生生把他拽出了极乐世界。“我是专家，你就乖乖让我摸就对了。”

虽然对青峰的动作充满了疑问和不解，不过既然青峰大叔那么厉害游的那么快就一定是有一套独到的游泳技巧，何况黄濑还对青峰充满了憧憬之情，所以黄濑相信青峰的一切举动的合理性。

青峰从黄濑的大腿一直抹到了脚趾头，整个过程用了半个小时，他心满意足地在黄濑大腿根又揩了几下油才结束了涂精油事项。虽然意犹未尽，不过一会儿下水指导黄濑有的是机会摸他。

这小模特的腿简直美到青峰想把黄濑圈到笼子里困住当宠物养，就刚刚过去的这半小时，青峰觉得自己在天堂游了好几圈。在他厌烦这双腿前黄濑可别想学会游泳，不过黄濑的嘴还真是聒噪的很，下次一定找个沉默寡言的摸。

青峰喜滋滋地领着黄濑下水，心想，灰崎这小子算是办了件人事。

〔中〕

青峰从第一眼看到黄濑就一直注意着他身上那条藏青色的泳裤，不知道是灰崎告诉黄濑要穿藏青色的泳裤讨他欢心还是因为黄濑看到他的照片后为了讨好他才穿的。青峰更倾向于后者，他不是盲目自信，毕竟事实摆在那里，他青峰大辉可是要模样有模样、要钱有钱的高富帅，这个小模特想要巴结讨好他完全是符合常理的事。

“有男朋友没？”青峰走在黄濑前面，他听灰崎说黄濑是非常纯粹的旱鸭子，就是套着圈也游不远的那种。可青峰对于黄濑的游泳基础究竟有多烂毫无兴趣，他最关心的是让黄濑先试穿什么模样的丝袜。青峰是博爱派，黑丝白丝过膝丝或是裸足他都喜欢，不过穿上丝袜多少能平添些情趣。但黄濑若是已经有男人了青峰便没有玩下去的兴趣了，他虽然很享受征服别人的感觉却不屑去当第三者，搅和别人的感情这种事麻烦的很，恰好青峰最头疼的就是麻烦事。

“诶？青峰大叔你的意思是‘男性朋友’吗？”黄濑快步追上青峰和他并肩一起走，他抬头看向浑身散发慵懒气息和“生人勿近”气场的青峰眼里全是崇拜，青峰怎么能这么帅呢！

“是说恋人啊，小鬼。”青峰瞥了眼黄濑，真是奇了怪了，为什么他会觉得刚刚在黄濑眼睛里看见了闪烁的星星？“你还真是蠢。”

“青峰大叔怎么敢说一个当红模特蠢？”黄濑对于“蠢”这个字非常敏感，家里人也经常开玩笑说他“蠢萌蠢萌”的。好歹还有个“萌”字听起来倒像是褒义词，可青峰直接说他“蠢”黄濑就不乐意了。“小青峰，你是不知道我的粉丝有多护犊子吧？他们会用唾沫星子淹死你的！”

“啧啧，用‘小’字来形容比你大一旬的人合适吗？”被他说“蠢”后黄濑的反应实在是太可爱了，被激怒的黄濑似乎是条件反射用了“小青峰”称呼青峰，还搬出他的粉丝来吓唬人。“算了，以后就用你的口癖称呼我，不许再叫‘大叔’了听到没？”

“太好了！”黄濑像是刑满被释放了一般高兴地扑到青峰身上好顿蹭毛，“小青峰，小青峰，小青峰～”

身上挂着个聒噪不已的黄毛青峰头都大了，也不知道是不是错觉，青峰觉得黄濑像是特别喜欢他的模样。怎么说呢，越看这个漂亮的模特越像只金毛犬，还是特别粘着主人的那种。

“咔嚓”

青峰和黄濑寻着闪光灯的方向看过去，照相的是个矮个子女孩。

“你在做什么？”青峰皱紧眉头瞪着怯生生地站在他和黄濑面前的女人，他虽然不是公众人物却也算是个商界成功人士，所以青峰对于镜头的敏感程度不比黄濑差。本来青峰皱起眉头的模样就挺吓人的，再加上阴冷的责问声，那女人有些害怕地后退了几步。

“小青峰你别那么凶啊！”黄濑把青峰扯到自己身后，怎么能对女孩子露出这么凶的表情。黄濑走到女人面前露出了温暖的微笑，“对不起啊，我朋友他脾气有点臭。你是我的粉丝吗，照相什么的是不允许的哦，我不想平白无故背上绯闻啦。”

“黄濑君你好，我是你的粉丝。”女人有点腼腆，刚对上黄濑琥珀色的眸子就害羞地移开了目光，“黄濑君身后这位是你的男朋友吗？”

“哈？不……不是……诶，小青峰你扯我干什么？”黄濑刚想开口跟女粉丝解释他和青峰之间纯洁的友谊，结果青峰在黄濑身后扯着黄濑的泳裤把他活生生拉回到自己怀里。“我是他的男人，知道了就好自为之赶紧滚开。”

见黄濑对这女人那么温柔青峰莫名其妙的吃醋了，虽然弄不清个所以然，可青峰本就是直觉派，把黄濑拉到他自己怀里抱住这一系列动作完全没经过大脑指挥中心。既然抱都抱了就没有松手的道理，青峰坦荡荡地冒充黄濑的男朋友想劝退这个打黄濑主意的丑女人。

“可是你怎么能证明！”女人突然鼓起了勇气反驳道。

“不是啊，你误会……”黄濑想解释一下，他可不想传绯闻，而且若是被传成同性恋的话会很麻烦。也不知道青峰是怎么想的，怎么能在他粉丝面前说是他的男朋友呢，这太容易让粉丝误会了自己的性取向啊！

结果黄濑话还没解释完就被女人尖细的嗓音顶了回去，“黄濑君请安静一下，我要听这个黑皮解释！”

“证明？你确定要我证明？”青峰把左手绕过黄濑的脖子捏了捏他左侧的脸蛋，眸子却一直盯着面前这个胆敢窥视他青峰大辉的猎物的女人，“你会后悔的。”

“哈哈，”黄濑干笑了几声，他抬手想拍掉一直在捏他脸的那只放肆的手。且不说这是模特的脸不能随便捏，就说在这大庭广众之下做这么亲密的动作迟早会被误会吧！“不用证明，不用证明，哈哈。”

“请证明给我看！唯有那样我才会死心！”女人完全无视掉了黄濑的话，她瞪着青峰似乎想和面前的黑皮对抗到底。

“啧啧，女人就是麻烦。”青峰用左手扭过黄濑的脸低头凑到黄濑唇边就亲了上去。虽然一开始只是打算摸摸黄濑的腿而已，可“天有不测风云，人有旦夕祸福”，兴致来了就不该憋着，何况面前这个大胆的女人燃起了青峰的战斗欲。

黄濑惊讶地瞪大了眼睛盯着贴在自己脸上青峰的那张大帅脸，被青峰亲上的一瞬间黄濑的脑袋彻底空白了。青峰的唇很软，和他贴在一起很舒服。这是黄濑第一次被人亲，他心跳的极快，除了瞪大眼睛看着青峰之外黄濑不知道自己该干什么。青峰闭上了眸子，吻住黄濑的那一刻他就用右臂锁住了黄濑的腰。可别说，黄濑的唇和看上去一样的好吃，只是青峰怕黄濑没有经验若是鲁莽行事会被当成变态。

青峰亲够了黄濑后微微抬头，黄濑傻愣愣地看着他还没回过神，青峰得意洋洋地瞪着女人，“这足以证明了吧？”

“黄濑君，我对你太失望了！”女人又怒又悲，声音里夹带着哭腔，“不会再喜欢你了！”

说罢女人扭头就消失在了人群中。

见自己粉丝说出“再也不喜欢你了”这样的话黄濑心里难受极了，他瞪着青峰想让他给自己一个答复，刚刚到吻算怎么回事？黄濑语气有点冲，他不太高兴，“小青峰你为什么要吻我，为什么要假装是我男朋友？”

“啧，小鬼，我帮你解决掉难缠的女粉丝你不感谢我还用这种口气质问我？”青峰看着浅水池里的那群女人都在往黄濑身上望心里不舒服，黄濑暂时是属于他的，这群女人怎敢动贪心？

“就算是这样也不能接吻啊，明明只有爱人间才会接吻吧！”失去初吻对于黄濑来说是件了不得的事，守了将近二十年的东西被青峰毫不在意地夺走了黄濑心里过不去这个坎，明明初吻对象该是漂亮的姑娘才对。

“舌头都没伸进去也算接吻？”青峰不屑地看了眼一脸认真非要讨伐个说法的黄濑，他心里有一个十分有趣的猜测，“小鬼，刚刚那个该不会是你的初吻吧？”

被说中了心事的黄濑瞬间乱了阵脚，他紧张地回答道，“怎么可能！我可是模特诶，小青峰是瞧不起我吗？”

既然如此青峰良心上就没有什么过不去得了，刚刚亲黄濑这事传出去怕是会给黄濑招来绯闻，他现在在很认真地考虑和黄濑交往的可能性。别的先不说，就单看黄濑这双美腿青峰就心里直痒痒，再加上长得好身材除了没胸完美到无可挑剔，虽然性子吵了点但仍可以忍耐。可他一个三十出头的男人和一个高中生谈恋爱未免有点“老牛吃嫩草”的嫌疑，况且对于面前这个十八岁的小模特到目前为止青峰只对他的美腿感兴趣。

“我们不能在这里继续待着，你是公众人物，难免会招人耳目。”青峰扭头往VIP休息区走，灰崎坐在青峰VIP休息区的座位上一脸想要看好戏的模样盯着青峰和黄濑，可别说，灰崎越看这两人越有夫妻相，心想就这样成就一对活鸳鸯也不错。刚刚青峰亲黄濑被灰崎看到了，那画面美得灰崎忍不住拿手机拍了照片，像宣传海报一样唯美，还真不愧是颜好的两个人。

“小叔，钥匙都给你放好了，要是没别的事我就先撤了。”灰崎心里急着回去看麻衣的写真集，再者他很有自知之明不能打扰小叔和黄濑的二人世界。

“走吧。”

青峰和黄濑同灰崎一起出了游泳馆，黄濑本来是要就此回家的，可灰崎边瞪眼睛边威胁黄濑说若是不跟他小叔回家他就把黄濑的事全抖搂出来。黄濑垂头丧气地坐上了青峰的车，就算他很憧憬青峰，可刚刚接过吻后他们之间就莫名的尴尬了起来，黄濑猜测其实青峰是喜欢他才吻他的，可黄濑不准备给青峰答复。

青峰直接把车开到了近郊别墅区，这面没有公交车，只有坐私家车才能到市区。黄濑心里有点担心，明天有拍摄工作，今天要是回不了家的话明天就有可能迟到了。

“小青峰，我们今天就到这里吧。”灰崎不在身边了黄濑才敢张口说这话，黄濑想不通自己不会游泳灰崎为什么这么上心，非要帮自己找一个游泳教练让自己学会游泳不成。

“半途而废？”青峰把车在车库里停好，他摘下安全带凑到黄濑身边，“你不会是认定自己学不会游泳害怕了吧？”

“哈？我才没那么怂！”黄濑最受不得别人说他胆子小或是像小姑娘一样，很多人因为他长得好看就曲解了他的性格。“学就学，我黄濑凉太至今还未怕过什么。”

青峰一直在盯着身边的黄濑看，这黄毛越看越有意思，骨子里透着不服输的气节。青峰少有地极为绅士地帮黄濑解开了安全带，不仅如此，他还跑到黄濑门旁帮他开门。黄濑一副看怪物的眼神看着青峰，想不明白青峰葫芦里卖的什么药。

青峰的别墅不大，一楼只有大约一百五十平，一进去就是面向着开放式泳池的客厅。客厅里的装潢并不华丽，只有简简单单的藏青色长沙发、玻璃茶几和壁挂式液晶电视。到是摆在架子上有NBA球星签名的篮球和一大堆奖杯吸引了黄濑的注意力，黄濑扑到青峰身上抱住他激动道，“小青峰，你会打篮球？”

“问题问的还真没水平啊，小鬼。”青峰想推开缠着自己的黄濑，可黄濑粘人的功夫一流青峰是使出了浑身解数也推不开。青峰用手使劲推黄濑的脸烦躁道，“从我身上下去啊，你个缠人的小鬼。”

“小青峰咱们来打篮球吧，我也会打！”黄濑浑身上下的热血都沸腾起来了，他都舍得了自己的发型卖力地撒娇蹭着青峰的手臂。黄濑在学校篮球队可是王牌，他可以瞬间复制对手的技巧然后用同样的方式把对手虐到哭。黄濑像个宠物狗晃着尾巴似的粘着青峰，“要是打篮球的话我能完爆你，小青峰。”

“得了吧，小鬼，你先学会游泳我再陪你打篮球。”青峰还念着摸黄濑的腿呢，哪有什么心情打篮球。

青峰也没含糊，直接在客厅里脱掉了衣裤。他走到落地玻璃门前门就自动打开了，青峰背着黄濑走到了白色的泳池平台上，“换好衣服赶紧过来。”

黄濑望着青峰的背影帅气极了，泳池里碧绿色的水很清，青峰站在那里像是王者一般。

突然憧憬起一个人也是挺奇怪的事，黄濑说不清自己到底是怎么了，可看到在泳池里驰骋的青峰像条灵活的黑蛇就不由地萌生出了憧憬的感觉。越看越觉得青峰好帅，有一种成熟男人的味道。

黄濑想在卫生间里换衣服，可青峰等得不耐烦了叫黄濑赶紧脱光了出来。黄濑没办法只好背过身去换衣服，他刚刚把泳裤给换掉了，不像青峰直接把运动裤穿到泳裤外面。

青峰一直盯着黄濑，黄濑长得可真白，身上肌肉并不夸张但却好看的很，尤其是那两条大长腿，形状是阅人无数的青峰见过的最好看的一个。

“看什么？”黄濑见青峰一直盯着自己的腿看有些纳闷，他可不觉得一个男人的腿有什么好看的。“我腿上有什么脏东西吗？”

“你腿好看。”青峰从沙滩椅上站起身，俯视着黄濑痞痞道。

“哈哈，还真好笑呢。”黄濑干笑了两声，被一个男人说腿好看黄濑只觉得尴尬。他赶紧跳进泳池里朝青峰泼水，“小青峰快下来。”

青峰下水后就捉住了垫着脚在水里装蝶泳的黄濑，他扶着黄濑的腰把他放平在水面上，黄濑很快就学会了如何让自己飘在水面上。青峰继续教黄濑怎么蹬腿，他的手顺着黄濑的大腿根一直摸到脚踝，越摸越喜欢黄濑这腿。黄濑长得瘦，可该有肉的地方都肉乎乎的手感超好，青峰已经忍不住开始遐想这漂亮的腿若是套上了黑色丝袜会是怎么的美景。

“小青峰，你松手我自己试一下，我好像会游了。”青峰专注于摸黄濑的腿没再托着黄濑的腰，可黄濑也好好的漂在水面上。黄濑试着用蛙泳的姿势蹬了蹬腿，竟然往前游了起来。黄濑高兴地在离青峰十米外的地方朝青峰挥了挥手，“小青峰，你好棒！”

青峰这就郁闷了，他压根没想教会黄濑。一定要想办法留住黄濑，他的腿青峰还没摸够呢。

“喂，黄濑，想学自由泳吗？”青峰用速度最快的自由泳游到黄濑身边，他一把抓住还想窜出去的黄濑的右脚脚踝，“会自由泳的男人才是真正的男人。”

“诶？”黄濑也知道自由泳很帅气，可他现在只想快点回家，耽误了明天的拍摄会被经纪人骂惨的。“可是我学会已经回游泳了啊。”

“啧啧，不求上进的小鬼。”青峰被黄濑这句顶的没话反驳，为了展示一下他的魅力他顺着黄濑的脚踝把黄濑拽到身前，“你坐到我身上。”

“诶？小青峰要做什么？”黄濑一头雾水，青峰不是要驮着他游自由泳吧？

“废话还真多啊，黄濑。”青峰霸道地抬起黄濑的右腿跨到自己小腹上，还未等黄濑反应过来就用仰泳的姿势载着黄濑在水上漂。

“小青峰我好沉吧？”黄濑心情很好，他还是第一次坐在别人身上在水里漂着，很新奇。“学会了这招哄女孩子肯定超有魅力。”

“你这小子脑袋里就想着乱七八糟的女人。”别看黄濑看起来挺瘦的，可毕竟个头在那里，青峰游起来也挺吃力的。为了留住这个小鬼青峰还真煞费了一番苦心，他故作坦然地问道，“小鬼，明天还来学不？”

青峰心想，黄濑要是敢说个“不”字他今天还就耍流氓不送他回家了，反正没有车黄濑一个人也回不去。

“好啊，可是明天不行，我有拍摄。”

〔下—始〕

送走黄濑后青峰就跑去酒吧猎艳，结果遇到了两年未见的老朋友也算是老对手——火神大我。火神两年前去美国打篮球，恰好恋人也在那边工作，青峰以为他不会回来了，谁知今天竟然在酒吧偶遇火神。

“怎么，寂寞了来酒吧寻女人？”火神坐在吧台前将一杯威士忌推到青峰面前，青峰摆摆手示意不喝酒。火神把酒杯拿回来喝了口酒，“不喝酒来酒吧做什么，你个黑皮还真是搞不懂。”

青峰面无表情地看着舞池里疯狂扭动的人群，他虽然是来猎艳的可到目前为止没有感兴趣的猎物，青峰兴致缺缺的转过身看着火神道，“周日比一场怎样？”

“篮球还是赛车？话说你脚伤好了吗？”火神闻言来了兴致，好不容易回趟国他最想见的就是青峰，若是青峰不开口他也是要和青峰比一场的。大学时他们就一起在校队打球，算是最默契的搭档。每次训练结束后他们都会留下来单独one on one，虽然火神赢的次数屈指可数可最后去美国打球的却是他。

青峰的脚在一次选拔赛上因为对手恶意犯规造成了骨折，虽然医生说康复后仍旧可以继续打球但青峰却放弃了曾经想要以篮球为生的理想。火神问过他原因，青峰的回答十分欠扁但却是事实。青峰已经强大到没有对手可以打败他了，他对篮球的热情因为输不了这件事慢慢殆尽了，脚伤正好成为青峰退出篮球界的一个契机。

“篮球？几百年前就不感兴趣了。”青峰玩弄着打火机上的金属盖，金属盖一开一合地发出了悦耳清脆的“哒哒”声，“比赛车。”

“我在这边可没车了，你抵借我一台。”火神仰头喝干了杯里剩下的酒，“女人我安排。”

青峰和火神赛车时有个不成文的规定——无女人不赛车。所以比赛前他们会去找胆大漂亮的女人坐在副驾驶上，输者要承担赢家赛后那一夜所有娱乐活动的花销。而这往往是昂贵的酒店开房费。

“好，我借你我那辆改装过的Veyron EB16.4。”青峰很干脆地把他手里数一数二的跑车借给了火神，他喜欢公平竞赛，或者自己条件比对手差一点也无所谓，凭借硬件比对手好取得的胜利青峰既不稀罕也不屑要。青峰拍了拍火神的肩膀道，“你女人呢，黄了？”

“早黄了。”火神又要了杯伏特加，青峰见状猜测火神大概是失恋了又恰逢球队休假所以回国愈伤来了。火神叹了口气，语气里更多的是无奈，“打比赛那半年忙训练没时间和她出去约会，结果她就彻底跑去和别的男人约会了。怎么说呢，她是个不甘寂寞的女人。”

青峰可没有安慰朋友的情商，他把车钥匙放在吧台上道，“你喝，我送你回酒店。”

“还是那么温柔啊，青峰。”火神举起酒杯又一饮而尽，“不过一般不是会夺下酒杯或是劝朋友少喝点酒吗？”

“说的像你会听一样。”火神的性子青峰还是了解的，他看似温柔可骨子里藏着一股九头牛都拉不回来的倔劲。莫说他劝火神少喝点火神不会听，就是火神最爱的女人叫他少喝点他若是想喝也不会听。

“青峰还是你懂我，实在不行咱俩凑付过吧。”火神难得冲青峰笑了笑，青峰在想火神是不是悲极生乐才会对他笑得这么灿烂。

“别，我对爱情还没绝望。”青峰毫不留情地回绝了火神，“我也没兴趣插你这个粗汉。”

“哈哈，咱俩要是真在一起谁插谁都不一定呢。”火神笑道，“不跟你开玩笑了。对了，你怎么样？”

“什么怎么样？”青峰一开始来酒吧就不是为了喝酒，他开车来的，不想因为酒驾去警察局里蹲上几天。青峰从来不找代驾，他个人比较注意保护隐私，并不信任那些毫无关系的陌生人。

“还能是什么，爱情上怎么样呗？”火神喝完第二杯后没再续杯，他觉得喝酒不仅没意思而且在青峰面前还会显得自己很怂。因为被女人背叛了就跑回国喝闷酒，听起来都怂。“男人三十岁到还不算太大，可青峰你从没正经谈过一场恋爱吧？怎么，难道你是准备单身一辈子？”

“可能吧。”说这话时青峰脑海里突然浮现出了黄濑那张略带稚气却很漂亮的脸，这不由让青峰微微惊讶。青峰不确定自己是因为的确对黄濑有感觉还是因为刚刚送走黄濑才会想到他，“我只对漂亮的腿感兴趣。”

“果然是个变态足控啊，青峰。”火神把空杯子往酒保面前一推，然后摇摇晃晃地起身道，“走，青峰，回酒店。”

青峰无力吐槽火神的酒量，以前也是，明明一杯就倒的人非要逞能喝酒，结果遭罪的就是一起和他喝酒的人。把已经处于半醉状态的送回酒店，青峰直接回了家。也不知道怎么回事，今天居然没有心情看女人，心里莫名的烦躁。青峰回家后躺到床上，脑袋里还是在想黄濑的事。

着黄濑凉太的魔了？虽然有一直收集刊登着黄濑的杂志可青峰敢打赌自己只是喜欢黄濑的腿。这样一来，一直想着黄濑的事就完全解释不通了。黄濑不就是个十八岁的小屁孩，说什么喜欢那就是恋童癖。青峰起身冲了个凉水澡，他想让自己清醒一下，黄濑和以前那些个有漂亮腿的男男女女本质上没有区别，这样想着青峰有点释怀了。

“黄濑凉太，我的小佛爷啊，闲着没事你去招惹青峰大辉做什么？！”黄濑刚刚结束一天的拍摄在化妆间卸妆时经纪人就冲了进来微怒道，“你不知道青峰大辉是出了名的花花公子吗？他碰过的男人女人不计其数，你竟然……哎！”

青峰大辉？那不就是灰崎的小叔吗？黄濑愣愣地抬头看着一脸焦急的经纪人，青峰看起来不像坏人，而且哪里是他去招惹的青峰……完全是灰崎来招惹的他，他才认识了青峰啊。

“经纪人姐姐到底怎么了？青峰大辉是什么了不起的人物吗？”化妆师刚好把黄濑脸上的妆全部卸干净了，因为没有别的事要做就出去了。黄濑见屋子里只剩他和经纪人两个人便敞开说话道，“我之前没听说过青峰大辉这个人，我是通过同学认识的他，他只是我的游泳教练而已。”

“那你为什么会和你的游泳教练亲嘴儿！”经纪人把《时尚晚报》丢给黄濑，黄濑这次可是摊上了足以让他身败名裂的大事。

青峰大辉是个年轻有为的富商，性子放荡不羁，喜欢到处沾花惹草。虽然不是娱乐圈里人可在圈内是个有很高知名度的黄金情人，跟过青峰的艺人不在少数，不过却从未有一家媒体曝光过青峰大辉。据说青峰的人脉很广，似乎还和日本国家宣传部的重要干部是铁哥们，所以没有一家报社敢为了博头条不惜以倒闭为代价。

一听经纪人说“亲嘴儿”黄濑就心虚了，昨天在游泳馆里的确和青峰亲了，可当时黄濑整个人都恍恍惚惚的所以完全没有意识到事情的严重性。其实亲吻完后黄濑的心脏跳得厉害，被自己憧憬的人亲竟然连一丝失落愤怒的感情都燃不起来，实际上黄濑觉得还挺舒服挺幸福的。

黄濑一拿起报纸就看到了第一页非常显眼的用红色一号字体写的大标题——小鲜肉黄濑凉太卖肉上位，或成某富豪第十一任情妇。标题下面就附上了一张照片，照片拍摄的角度破有心机，黄濑的脸露出了百分之六十而青峰的脸几乎全部黄濑挡住了。照片里两人在激烈地拥吻不说，青峰的左手竟然非常暧昧地放在了黄濑右腿大腿根处，单从这张照片来看，两人完全像是已经上过床了的关系。

黄濑手微微一抖，他这才知道事情似乎的确被他闹大了。他壮着胆子往下读，文章言辞犀利，说什么黄濑的迅速蹿红就是凭借情妇之位靠“某富商”的钱和人脉炒作的结果。还说其实以往曝光的该富商的另外十位情妇实际上都是名不正言不顺的，因为据知情人士透露，该富商未曾同她们确立任何情侣恋人关系，甚至富商还对她们坦言只是玩玩。但由于该富商不论钱财地位还是相貌身材都是最顶级的，于是没有人放手，就算只是玩玩她们也心甘情愿，她们其中不乏分开后还久久未走出失恋痛苦之人。文章最后还讽刺说没想到一直以青春活力帅气开朗为形象的黄濑竟然也会贪图钱财做该富商的性爱玩具，还说“祝福”黄濑可以打破“一周被弃”的记录能被青峰玩的时间更长一点。

“这上面说的是真的吗？”黄濑把报道放回化妆桌上，他有点不敢置信，青峰帅气又多金他看出来了，可他没想到青峰竟然上个花花公子。明明看起来对什么都兴致缺缺的人怎么会有那么多情人？黄濑心里有点堵的慌，自己憧憬的人变成了这样黄濑有点接受不了。“小青峰对那些人没有感情的对不对？”

“我的小佛爷啊，你还有心思关心这个！”经纪人恨其不争却没有办法，黄濑在她眼里就是个天真活泼的弟弟，她看不得像青峰这种情海老油条来祸祸单纯的黄濑。黄濑这么问让经纪人有些担忧，她惊讶地看着黄濑道，“你不会是真的喜欢上青峰大辉了吧？”

“不是不是，我都说了我们只是学生和教练的关系，接吻什么的是小青峰为了帮我挡女粉丝才那么做的。”黄濑赶紧解释道，“小青峰应该会出面帮我解释吧。”

“你个傻瓜，报纸上都没明指这个富商是谁，青峰怎么可能做‘此地无银三百两’的蠢事！这几天你别上街了，等这个风波过去了再说。”

“诶？我本来就坦荡荡的，躲起来才会显得我心虚啊。”

“真拿你没辙了。”经纪人叹了口气，他揉了揉黄濑的头发道，“要是因为这事你做不了模特了，我怎么办，你是我的摇钱树啊。”

“别担心，会没事的。”黄濑知道经纪人故意开玩笑想让气氛轻松一些，他微笑了一下，黄濑相信自己的粉丝还是能明辨是非的。

虽然黄濑自己心里知道这是绯闻，可他对青峰的感觉与众不同也是不争的事实。所以出绯闻的这几天黄濑都躲在家里没出门，毕竟公众人物总在大街上晃悠也不合适。

期间灰崎给他打了好几个电话说青峰想知道他家住哪，黄濑心里其实有点赌气的成分，他气青峰不出面帮他澄清事实。后来几天手机上总是会出现陌生电话，黄濑猜大概是灰崎把他的手机号告诉青峰了，黄濑在拒接了十次后索性就关机了。

恰逢周日这天黄濑父母的好友要在东京市里最豪华的酒店Forever Harmony举行婚礼，他们邀请了黄濑一家。黄濑的父亲是扬名好莱坞的顶级导演，而母亲是英国著名制片人，两人常年在海外工作所以对黄濑没有过多约束，黄濑一直是跟在两个姐姐身边。黄濑在父母飞回东京后跟他们说了这绯闻，结果黄濑的父母完全不在乎，觉得这件事就是被喜欢炒作的记者小题大做罢了。何况黄濑若是不能继续当模特对他以后的人生也没有任何影响，以黄濑父母在欧美圈的影响力，放弃日本这个小圈子完全没有值得遗憾的地方。

“凉太，你要是不来参加阿姨的婚礼阿姨会伤心死的。”听说黄濑因为绯闻不好出席婚礼后那个阿姨立马打来了电话，“有凉太来参加阿姨的婚礼才算是蓬荜生辉啊，你要是不来阿姨这婚就不结了。”

这个阿姨在黄濑三岁的时候帮黄濑妈妈带过一年黄濑，他喜欢黄濑喜欢得不得了，简直把他当成了亲儿子。黄濑当时决定不参加婚礼后也很可惜，结果没想到这个阿姨竟然说出了“你不来阿姨就不结婚”这样的话。

黄濑一听赶紧答道，“阿姨你别瞎说了，我会去参加啦。”

结果这是绯闻传出五天后黄濑第一次出门。黄濑穿的很正式，白色的西服套装，因为是夏天，所以黄濑就选了面料特别薄的那种。婚礼是在晚上七点举行，黄濑的父母下午五点下了飞机后好不容易避开了一大帮围堵他们的记者。黄濑家的司机开着加长林肯载着他们去了FH酒店，主人家热情地招待了这颜值超高的一家五口。

青峰和火神的比赛约在了东京郊区，晚上八点钟两人、车和美女都到位了以后便准备开始比赛。青峰穿着黑色的皮衣皮裤，皮衣拉链大敞露出了里面紧身的黑色背心，青峰的胸腹肌肉被黑色背心完美地勾勒出来，看起来颇有专业赛车手的架势。和青峰同车的女人高兴地差点崴脚了，她内心激动的不行却佯装很平静的模样，见到青峰的那一刻就觉得青峰和她心里的白马王子重影了，虽然青峰并不是很白。

“哟，花花公子来了？”火神这是拿青峰和黄濑的绯闻开玩笑，他看报道的时候差点笑出声来，火神敢拿他自己的人格做保票，青峰和那些个所谓的“情妇”在一起时除了摸腿之外绝对没干过什么出格的事。估计连接吻都没有过，毕竟青峰是个极有原则的人，他只对感兴趣的东西执着，接吻什么的恋人之间做的事青峰绝对不会施舍给那些人。所以看到报纸上说青峰是“花花公子”火神都快笑翻了，大概是因为青峰总去酒吧，总招惹那些腿漂亮的人，再加上有钱有势有颜值，结果就被人遐想成了放荡不羁的霸道总裁。

“啧啧，火神你可别拿这事烦我。”青峰伸展了一下筋骨，这几天因为联系不上黄濑他整个人的脾气都变糟了。也正是这几天让青峰发现他对黄濑的喜欢不止停留在他的大腿根以下，他一闭上眼睛就一直在回味黄濑双唇那柔软香甜的味道，他想念那张稚嫩漂亮的脸，想念这个缠人的黄毛。“那个死小子我肯定能找到他。”

“青峰你不是恋爱了吧？”火神还从没看过这么认真的青峰，心里在为他高兴，终于一个青峰喜欢的人出现了，曾经的青峰是多寂寞只有他知道。

“别废话了火神，开始吧。”青峰长腿一跨就坐进了车里，陪驾的女人赶紧小跑过来坐进青峰的跑车里，她满眼爱慕地看着青峰。

火神把车开来和青峰并排，他知道现在青峰心里有人了对他身边的女人更不在乎了。火神特意给青峰找了个腿好看的，可青峰压根没看那女人一眼。

火神看着跑车里的青峰提醒道，“心有主了也别怠慢了人家。”

青峰抬了下右手示意不用火神提醒。陪驾的女人实际上就是一会儿比完后的酒店陪客，火神担心青峰有了喜欢的人后会把他找来的人丢到一边不管了。

青峰戴上赛车头盔冲着火神自负道，“ 反正是你掏钱，我请她住FH。”

“还真自大啊，青峰大辉。”

信号台上的指挥员大力地挥舞着黑白块旗，青峰一脚油门狠狠踩下去车就窜出去了好远。身旁的女人用力抓着安全带，她没想到青峰开车竟然这么疯。火神也被青峰的车速惊到了，这条赛道他们都熟悉的很，几乎就是弯道拼接成的，以青峰的速度不被甩出赛道几乎不可能。

火神也加大马力去追青峰，可到了弯道又不得已只能稍微减慢速度。青峰的应变力很强，他可以完美地消化所有的变速赛道。

火神见青峰游刃有余地举起左手对落后不少的他做了个大拇指朝下的动作，心里不爽却没法不服气。青峰大辉的确是个魅力十足的男人，曾经有那么几个瞬间火神都对他心动过。

“怎么，”青峰毫无意外地第一个冲过了终点，他下车走到火神车前露出了狂妄的笑容。“去美国不玩车了？”

“青峰你还真欠揍啊！”火神朝青峰肩头捶了一圈，力道不轻，“你小子还真是没有不行的，我算是服了。”

“女人交给你了，钱我出。”青峰指了指他车里的女人道。

“别，我可是愿赌服输的人。”火神笑道，“不过女人还抵你载过去，我没有搞3p的想法，更不想做恶人回绝她。”

结果火神载着女人先跑了，青峰无奈只好跟在他车后。到了FH后已经十点了，青峰把女人那边的车门打开，道，“你自己去开个房住，钱我出。”

女人眸子里满是失望，她刚想开口青峰就翻身一跃跳出了跑车。青峰从皮衣兜里拿出了烟看着FH豪华的LED招牌点着了，女人从车门另一侧出来绕到青峰身前，她垫着脚靠近青峰想吻他。

黄濑好不容易谢绝了新娘阿姨的挽留，接下来会允许在接待室等候已久的记者来参席，黄濑不想因为自己误了新娘的名声。一出酒店黄濑哆嗦了一下，夜间的温度不如白天，穿太薄的黄濑赶紧有点冷。

黄濑裹紧了西服双手抱着胳膊，他想一个人坐出租车走就没再麻烦家里的司机大伯。他看见FH门前似乎停着一辆改装过的跑车，一个一身黑的男人和一个衣着暴露的女人似乎在接吻。黄濑心想平常人还真幸福，可以放肆地和自己的恋人在大街上秀恩爱。

黄濑快步走过了这辆车旁，他不想打扰别人亲热，虽然在公共场合这样不太文明。

“黄濑凉太，”背后突然传来了阴冷的声音，“你小子给我站住！”

〔下—终〕

“小青峰？”黄濑寻着声音传过来的方向看过去，他发现和那个衣着暴露的女人纠缠在一起的竟然是青峰大辉，原来报纸上说的什么花花公子都是真的！黄濑感觉到了前所未有的愤怒，他冲到青峰面前指着青峰身旁的女人质问道，“她是谁？”

青峰见黄濑一副正牌女友斗小三的架势心里乐的不行，黄濑因为他和别的女人在一起吃醋了。再次见到黄濑青峰心窝里像是浇了蜜似的，他伸手搂住黄濑的腰道，“她是我朋友找来的女人，不过我完全没有兴趣和她开房。”

黄濑虽然想挣脱开青峰的怀抱可看见面前这个嚣张的女人就来气，青峰好歹还是他的绯闻男友，这个女人怎么敢恬不知耻地当小三！就是不愿意在青峰怀里呆着黄濑还是忍了，当前最重要的任务是让面前的女人知难而退。

“姑娘，不好意思，这个黑皮是我的人，请你离他远一点。”黄濑将手附在青峰搂着他腰的手上，他看向画着浓妆的女人，语气里透着不悦和一丝难以察觉的怒意。“你知道我是谁吧，他青峰大辉就是我黄濑凉太傍的大款。”

青峰这才发现黄濑原来还对绯闻的事耿耿于怀，虽然他不站出来帮黄濑澄清绯闻的确有错，可青峰是因为察觉到了对黄濑的感情所以觉得和黄濑这样不清不楚地牵扯在一起也不错。黄濑这小子人单纯反应也迟钝，青峰怕若是澄清绯闻后黄濑为了避嫌再也不会搭理他，这对青峰来说可是得不偿失的损失。

“你……你会后悔的！”女人被黄濑的气场压的无话可说，她气呼呼地扭头进了FH。

女人一进FH黄濑就甩开青峰揽住他腰的手抬头瞪着青峰道，“小青峰，你既然不愿意帮我澄清绯闻那我就拉你和我一起共担风雨好了。”

“我乐意的很。”青峰也不急于强迫黄濑和他交往，他要等待最恰当的时机。青峰拉住黄濑的胳膊防止他再跑掉，“有一点我要你明白，除了摸大腿之外我从未碰过任何人，不论男女。”

“哈哈，”黄濑干笑了两声，他根本不信青峰胡扯的这些事，就是单讲刚刚那个女人青峰就亲过了。“我都看到你们亲了，小青峰，你以为我那么好骗？”

“你刚刚看见我了？”青峰皱了眉，若是黄濑刚刚从FH门口出来时看见过他那的确会误会他们。刚刚那女人踮起脚尖想要吻青峰，可青峰把她推开了，“为什么不叫我？”

“因为……因为你太黑了我没看出来。”黄濑说完就后悔了，青峰脸色似乎更黑了。

青峰忍住怒火硬拉着黄濑坐进了跑车里，他瞥了一眼黄濑，黄濑因为衣服穿少了瑟瑟发抖。青峰笑了一下，黄濑还真愿意逞能，明明冷得直哆嗦还故作镇定。青峰刚想将车篷升上来黄濑就开口道，“不想和小青峰呼吸同一个空间里的空气。”

青峰在心里默默吐槽了一下黄濑幼稚的脾气，他脱下皮衣丢给黄濑，“穿上。”

“谁稀罕……”

“我再说一遍，穿上。”青峰霸道地截住了黄濑的话，他侧过身凑到黄濑面前，他们的脸靠得极近，青峰的呼吸喷在黄濑脸上又痒又热。“你要是敢不穿我就亲到你穿上为止。”

黄濑吓得赶紧乖乖把青峰的衣服穿在身上，其实他一直在想刚刚青峰说过的话。他回想了一下他和青峰的那次亲吻，青峰的吻技似乎也并不是太好。难道青峰说的是真的？

“喂，黑皮，和我亲的那次是你的初吻？”黄濑见青峰只穿着黑色背心开着敞篷车也不嫌冷，果然有肌肉的人就是不一样吗？

青峰有点上火，黄濑真是越来越放肆了，张口“黑皮”闭口“黑皮”的还叫顺口了。

“我说过，除了你其他人我最多就是摸过腿。”青峰知道黄濑不信他，如果那么完美的人摆在青峰面前有人跟他说这人连一次性爱经历都没有青峰也不带信的。

“谁信。”黄濑心里其实有些相信青峰，他们之间是纯洁的朋友关系，青峰同他扯谎毫无必要。黄濑扭头看着窗外，周围的景色他很熟悉，这一带有个24小时全天候营业的大型超市，“你带我去哪？”

结果真的被黄濑猜对了，青峰拉着黄濑进了超市。

他们推着购物车并排走在岔道口，恰巧有个人推着购物车想从青峰和黄濑所在的过道过去。青峰下意识地揽住黄濑的身子往自己怀里带，黄濑没有防备整个人都贴在青峰身上。

来超市是因为青峰嚷嚷着没吃晚饭饿的慌，又不愿意去酒店吃，非要黄濑给他做饭吃。黄濑不懂自己为什么现在极想和青峰待在一起，从青峰把他拉上跑车后黄濑就没想过要和青峰分开。

“手拿开。”黄濑扭了扭腰，青峰非但没移开手反而站到黄濑身后把他整个人都搂在怀里。黄濑转过身面对着青峰很是无语，“你做什么？还嫌绯闻传的不够厉害啊！”

“你再说话，”青峰低头慢慢将额头抵住黄濑的额头，他望着黄濑那琥珀色的眸子深沉道，“我就吻你。”

“滚吧，小青峰，亲亲亲天天就知道亲。”黄濑转过身去不再理青峰了。

不得不说今天的青峰实在是太帅了，黑色的裤子和背心把青峰整个人完美的身材全部勾勒出来，青峰胸腹肌肉的形状好看极了，黄濑突然萌生了“像青峰这样的男人才是真男人”的想法。

“喂，来丝袜这边做什么？”青峰在黄濑身后操控着购物车，黄濑力气没青峰大只好跟着他来到了丝袜区。

青峰拿起了一条黑色镂空丝袜在黄濑腿上比试了一下，结果胸膛毫无意外地受到黄濑的右胳膊肘一次重击。

“要试拿你自己腿试啊，你个变态。”黄濑见青峰不为所动地又拿起了紫黑条纹状的丝袜套在他胳膊上，之后又试了纯白色的镂空丝袜，心里突然伤心起来，“小青峰，你是买给你的女朋友穿吗？”

“你别给我胡思乱想。”青峰觉得刚刚拿的那几个样式都不错就一股脑全放进了购物车里，他怕黄濑误会又道，“给你买的。”

“哈？小青峰你真的是变态吧？”黄濑瞪大了眼睛看着青峰，给他买丝袜是什么意思？除了青峰是变态就没什么可以解释明白了吧？

一直到出了超市坐上跑车青峰也没跟黄濑解释丝袜的用途，结果黄濑就拿起那些丝袜胡思乱想。

“小青峰是想去抢银行吗？”黄濑把黑色的镂空丝袜套在脑袋上从后视镜里看自己搞笑的模样，“可是这样挡不住脸啊。”

“我是足控。”青峰被黄濑烦的不行对他说出了实情，就算黄濑把他当成变态青峰今天这个爱也是做定了。“博爱党，什么样的丝袜都喜欢。至今除了你我还没遇到过任何一双能让我勃起的腿。”

黄濑呆愣愣地看着青峰不知道说什么，青峰是足控？就是那种特别喜欢大腿根以下部位奇怪的人？

青峰见黄濑默不作声猜测他大概在想法子逃走，加大了油门跑车很快就到了近郊，青峰在别墅前停下了车侧着身靠近黄濑道，“就算你反抗也无济于事，我今天要定你了。”

说罢青峰就扯下了黄濑的白色西服裤子拿起那条黑色镂空丝袜就往黄濑光溜溜的大白腿上套。

“喂，你先停一下！”黄濑推开在自己腿前忙活的青峰，“有一件事我要确认一下。”

青峰听黄濑这话里的意思和他做爱似乎有戏，“什么？”

“我希望听小青峰你正式地跟我说要和我交往。”

“哈？有什么关系？”青峰还以为黄濑在介意什么大事，原来黄濑只是要一个情侣身份。他见黄濑立马拉下脸来心想反正喜欢黄濑是事实，早晚是要告白的。他用左手托起黄濑的脸认真道，“我喜欢你，黄濑，我要你做我的人。”

黄濑脸色微红，他双手搂住青峰的脖子把嘴唇贴在了青峰唇上，“我不要做一个名不正言不顺的情妇，就算只是玩玩也要以情侣的身份和小青峰你在一起。”

黄濑还是不信他，看来要来一次惊天地泣鬼神的告白黄濑才能不再怀疑他。

青峰买来的丝袜都是只到大腿根的那种，看着黄濑的两条大长腿穿上了这么漂亮的丝袜青峰的淫欲完全抑制不住了。他把黄濑抱在怀里一边亲他一边帮他扩张，虽然没有实战经验可青峰看过不少资料，黄濑咬着下唇不说话，青峰也不强迫他。

“我进去了。”青峰让黄濑坐在自己身上，他扶着黄濑的腰让黄濑坐下来。跑车还敞着蓬，幸亏青峰的别墅是独栋，方圆几十里都是自然景观没有人，否则黄濑这张沉浸在情欲之中的漂亮脸蛋被别人看了去青峰是要吃醋的。

起初青峰动的不快，他的手沿着丝袜在黄濑腿上摩挲着，黄濑也是初尝禁果，没法完美地隐藏内心的兴奋和快感。

在月光下做爱到是一种别样的体验，黄濑紧紧地贴着青峰的身子安静享受着和青峰纠缠在一起的快乐。

青峰抱着黄濑在床上又做了两次，他疯狂地在黄濑身上留下紫红色的吻痕和咬痕，他从未如此想要拥有一个人。

第二天醒来时青峰觉得自己的右胳膊有点发麻，看到枕在上面的黄濑却觉得麻的值得。他拿起放在床头柜上的手机，对着他和黄濑照了几张照片。

黄濑醒来时发现青峰一直在盯着他看，他坐起身背对着青峰，身上的酸痛感在向他抱怨昨晚青峰粗暴的恶行。白皙的身上全是青峰的罪证，没有一处生还。

黄濑根本没想过，一夜之间对青峰的憧憬变成了喜欢，可他知道青峰只是和他玩玩，就像对以前那些男男女女一样。黄濑用手捂住自己的脸尽量不让自己哭出来，“我们分手吧。”

“没那个可能。”青峰坐起身将黄濑抱在怀里，他把手机伸到黄濑面前，“你想让我当渣男啊，我刚刚宣布我们交往了。”

“哈？”黄濑捧着青峰的手机，界面上是青峰刚刚开通的微博。刚开通微博粉丝数就上万了，青峰发的第一条微博也被转发评论点赞了几万次。

我老婆叫黄濑凉太：（发于8：23）

宝贝儿，日后的每天早上，我只许你在我怀里起床。

之后青峰还附上了九张照片，是黄濑还没醒之前拍的。照片里黄濑裸着整个布满吻痕的后背，青峰露出了左半边胸膛，黄濑趴在青峰右边胸膛上睡得很香，手环着青峰的腰。

九张图里满满的基情和秀恩爱，青峰揉黄濑漂亮的脸蛋，偷亲黄濑的嘴，吻黄濑的手，亲黄濑额头……

两个大帅男基情满满的起床照瞬间就传播开来还上了话题榜，下面有评论说：黑转粉，黄濑凉太还真是帅掉渣，睡相都这么帅的没朋友！濑濑来我怀里，我宠你啊～～

ID：十个汉堡吃不饱（发于8：24）

青峰，你可真是抱得美人归啊！昨天丢下那么漂亮的女人跑了我还纳闷，原来家里还藏着一个这么漂亮的！你小子向来艳福不浅，这次你真是赚大发了！

ID：剪刀手叫征十郎（发于8：24）

总算知道给我省心了，大辉，这些年帮你压新闻的报酬就拿刘海来支付吧，给你们夫妻俩剪个情侣款齐刘海。

ID：爱坐板车的神棍（发于8：26）

作为你的主治医生奉劝你克制自己，从黄毛身上紫红色的程度可以推测你们大概做了三次，初夜做三次对黄毛的身体有害无益。

ID：神棍家的板车夫 （发于8：26）

啊哈哈哈，我们家小真心肠太好了！我来做个广告：青峰大辉的主治医生，啥病都能治！详情咨询 *******

ID：我没有穿隐身衣 （发于8：32）

恭喜青峰君摆脱处男之身，这么值得庆贺的日子要请我喝奶茶。

ID：阿大赶紧嫁出去 （发于8：35）

啊啊啊，我不在阿大身边的这些日子发生了什么！阿大竟然和小黄上床了？！OMG，我马上买机票回日本，等着我啊阿大！

ID：同学成了小叔妻 （发于8：41）

卧槽，小叔不带你这样的！黄濑这一下子比我大了一辈我没有心里准备啊！这以后要我怎么欺负他，小叔你可活生生把我的生活乐趣给剥夺了！雅蠛蝶啊！

再回来一看，青峰粉丝已经过五十万了，就连《时尚晚报》官方微博都恬不知耻地转发祝贺。

“你什么意思？”黄濑有点不敢置信，只要是玩玩的话，青峰玩的也太大了吧？就连什么都不懂的小屁孩从照片里也能看出他们昨晚做了什么。

“你还真是蠢。”青峰把手机丢到一边扑倒黄濑，“既然你还不懂我的心意我就再来一次，要是你一直不懂我就把我的子孙后代全塞进你屁股里，用一辈子来证明我爱你这件事不是说着玩玩的。”

“喂！青峰大辉把你的手拿开！”

“说，爱不爱我？”

“白痴才会爱你！”

青峰的手徘徊在黄濑的后穴，再来一发的架势势不可挡，“说，爱不爱我？”

“你……哼，我就是白痴。”

“还真别扭啊，黄濑，告个白还拐弯抹角的。”

中午十一点二十八分，青峰又发了一条微博。

我老婆叫黄濑凉太： （发于11：28）

你们这群小丫头骗子别嚷嚷了，你们老公被我插得腰都直不起来根本没工夫搭理你们。再去他微博求爱我就插到他一周下不了床！

ID：我老公叫黄濑凉太 （发于11：28）

心疼老公～嘤嘤嘤，老公你等着，我现在就去Google人肉这个暴君的位置，等我去救你啊！

ID：我单方面宣布和黄濑凉太结婚 （发于11：29）

黑皮放着我来！我老公太诱人了～我要给他生猴子！

ID：黄濑凉太爱着我 （发于11：29）

大黑皮，待俺老孙收了你！我们家小黄毛岂是你能玷污的！

黄濑看到青峰新发的微博跑去改了微博用户名。

天下黑皮都混蛋： （发于11：32）

姓青峰的，你要敢再来一次我就离家出走！[炸毛脸][炸毛脸][炸毛脸]

ID：我老婆叫黄濑凉太 （发于11：33）

黄濑，你现在要是能走到家门口我就让你插我。

天下黑皮都混蛋 回复 我老婆叫黄濑凉太 （发于11：33） ：去死吧小青峰，我要跟你分手！

没过一会儿，青峰和黄濑又发了一条微博。

我老婆叫黄濑凉太： （发于11：37）

和你们老公生儿子去了，勿扰。

天下黑皮都混蛋： （发于11：38）

好痛！臭黑皮你就不能轻点啊，腰都快断了！

ID：我老婆叫黄濑凉太 （发于11：38）

还有力气发微博？

天下黑皮都混蛋： （发于16：47）

原来“一夜七次郎”真的存在！[大喜][大喜][大喜]我现在觉得好幸福！[害羞][害羞][害羞]为了满足老公的各种姿势我要去学瑜伽，请大家祝福我们。[鼓掌][鼓掌][鼓掌]

天下黑皮都混蛋： （发于17：21）

一夜九次郎！[惊吓][惊喜][大笑]好担心不能满足他怎么办，大家有没有什么好主意？[害羞][害羞][害羞]

“小青峰你拿我的手机做什么？”黄濑四点半就跑到厨房做饭了，青峰坐在开放式厨房的吧台旁偷偷用黄濑的手机发微博。

“没什么。”青峰赶紧把黄濑的手机藏起来，他笑嘻嘻地看着黄濑寒虚问暖道，“你腰酸不酸？”

“你中午那阵给我按摩痛的要命，可现在腰好多了。”黄濑把做好的奶汁烤洋葱汤端到吧台上，“犒劳你的汤，超好喝的！”

黄濑吃完饭才知道，青峰用他手机发了两条微博。于是出现了新的微博热议话题——黄濑凉太是夫控。

＃黄濑凉太是夫控＃模特界小鲜肉黄濑凉太因发微博大力吹嘘其“老公”青峰大辉腰力了得精力旺盛一夜九次郎而被粉丝封为“夫控始祖”。

“小青峰，今晚你睡沙发！”黄濑“咣”地一声关上了卧室门不说还上了锁。

青峰掏出卧室钥匙开了门，他一进卧室就迎面飞过来一个枕头。青峰笑着把黄濑压在床上吻住，“我不是说了吗，只许你在我怀里起床，我睡沙发不就食言了，我的小傻瓜。”

END


End file.
